The First Step
"The First Step" 'is the fourth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on August 8th, 2013. Summary Ren wakes up to his friend, Nora, talking about how excited she is for the initiation. Ren then endures the rest of his morning ritual listening to her while brushing his teeth, eating his pancake breakfast, packing up his sleeping bag and taking StormFlower with him from his locker. Nora hopes that the two of them can be on the same team. Meanwhile, Ruby wonders about the pair's conversation, while Yang changes the subject by stressing how important it is to socialize with other people to grow up. While this reminds Ruby of her father's constant lectures, Ruby states that socializing is not as important as fighting, and that she is independent and doesn't need help growing up as she drinks milk. However, when Yang asks about the rumor of forming teams, Ruby nervously hopes to be with Yang, who wishes Ruby would choose another partner, in the hopes of opening up to other people. Meanwhile, Jaune is trying to look for his designated locker, while Weiss is talking to Pyrrha, in the hopes of forging a partnership with her, with the intention of being on top and at the envy of the other students, thanks to Pyrrha's unrivaled strength, and Weiss' intelligence. Pyrrha, however, wishes for the surprise of a random partner. Soon, Jaune walks in on their conversation, hoping to form a team with Weiss. When Pyrrha states the possibility of a four member team, Jaune suddenly pays his attention to her and introduces himself. As he states his intention to form a partnership, Weiss barges in on the conversation stating that such a partnership is impossible; Pyrrha's celebrity status dwarfing his own. While Jaune is dismayed, Pyrrha says that she may be delighted at the possibility of having him as a partner. As Jaune's hopes increase, Weiss feels uncomfortable, and suddenly, Pyrrha's weapon flies and pins him to a wall. Soon, Glynda announces that all the first-year students are to report to the Beacon Cliffs for their initiation. As Ruby and Yang help him up, Jaune is dismayed by his lack of confidence. Later, Ozpin briefs their initiation. He announces that their students' partnerships will last for the duration of their studies at Beacon, stressing that it is important to choose a partner that they can work well with. The partners will be decided as the first person to make eye contact with after they land at the Emerald Forest. He advises that, since there will be opposition, destroying everything in their path is a must. They will also be discreetly evaluated for their performances during the initiation process. The objective is to seek a relic (one per team) in a temple in the forest and guard it, along with their standings. As Jaune asks Ozpin a few questions, he soon realizes that everyone will be catapulted and that they have to figure out how to land on their own, as the initiation begins. But before he can ask more questions he is launched into the air screaming, while his classmates easily glide. Transcript Characters Trivia *Blake Belladonna was not seen in this episode or listed in the credits. However Kerry Shawcross posted an image on Twitter saying that Blake was "in the back," with an arrow pointing to one of the silhouettes in the background. *Also, while Blake was not shown directly in this episode, her silhouette in the album art for her song, From Shadows, is seen during the ending credits. *Jaune's locker number is 636, a reference to the address of Rooster Teeth Productions in Austin, Texas. *Ruby's line about growing up because she drinks milk might be another reference to "Fullmetal Alchemist," due to main character Edward Elric never drinking his milk, which is the reason (according to his friends and family) for his never getting any taller. *Nora is seen holding a tube of toothpaste. In the brand name, the "S" is red and the remaining letters are blue, similar to the real world "Crest" brand logo. A starburst or snowflake appears on the end of the tube. Crest frequently uses a starburst on their products and a snowflake could be a possible reference to the Schnee Dust Company. *When Pyrrha pulls her weapon out of Jaune's hood, it can be noticed that she isn't pulling it but attracting it to her hand. This was possible a hint for Pyrrha's Semblance which was later revealed to be polarity, an ability that allows her to manipulate certain metals. *The First Step is the only episode in the series so far to not have a Faunus. *Yang's sunglasses are an homage to the film Top Gun. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1104_The_First_Step_01082.png|Good morning! Good morning! 1104_The_First_Step_02009.png|Breakfast conversation 1104_The_First_Step_02558.png|The StormFlowers 1104 The First Step_04621.png|Jaune - Lost again! 1104_The_First_Step_04814.png|Two beautiful ladies and a hopeful bachelor 1104_The_First_Step_05866.png|My cunning plan is working out! MWAHAHA! 1104_The_First_Step_06677.png|No PDAs! 1104_The_First_Step_07371.png|Yep, she's already got a merchandising deal! 1104_The_First_Step_08681.png|Jaune "gets the point" 1104_The_First_Step_09428.png|"Your mission, should you choose to accept it..." 1104 The First Step_09505.png|At the starting line... 1104_The_First_Step_12949.png|Ozpin and his complete apathy towards his students Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1